1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus of an image filing apparatus for storing images into a memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in the case of storing images into a memory medium, the images are compressed and encoded and stored so that a larger number of images can be stored within a range of a limited memory capacity.
In a compound image processing apparatus to which a filing function is added to a digital copying apparatus, there is a demand for the ability to display an image retrieved from the memory medium onto a large liquid crystal display provided for an operation unit and to confirm the image.
In the liquid crystal display of the operation unit, however, for example, since the number of display pixels is small (for example, 400.times.200 dots or the like), only a part of the original image can be displayed.
Therefore, when image data of an ordinary high resolution is stored into the memory medium, there is considered a method whereby image data of a low resolution which was reduced to the image suitable for displaying to the liquid crystal display is previously separately formed and stored into the memory medium. In this case, however, if two storing processes are sequentially executed in a manner such that after the image data of the ordinary high resolution was subjected to an encoding process and stored, in order to separately store the image data of the low resolution obtained by reducing the image data of the high resolution, the reducing process and the encoding process are executed and the resultant data is stored, it takes a long time to store the image data into the memory medium.